


Family

by NorCalNEH



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCalNEH/pseuds/NorCalNEH
Summary: When Tsuna was little his brother was taken by their father while he and his mom were sleeping. Now he has to go live with said father and brother because his mother died from cancer. When he arrives his brother is shocked that he denies he has a father or brother. Not only that he knows Alaude and her boyfriend is Hibari Kyoya. How will this family turn out? Not 1827. Discontinued for now, may work on it later.





	1. Chapter 1

"Brother? sorry i don't have a brother" as i said that the face on her brothers face was priceless. When we were little me and my brother Ieyasu Giotto Sawada were really close but then the man who calls him self my father who i had met only three times in my whole life had come to take my brother away. Him and my mother had gotten in a fight and the man finally gave up but honestly he didn't when my mother and i woke up Ieyasu was gone. A few days ago my mother had died so i had to move in with Iemitsu and Ieyasu and i had been picked up by a butler i know right a butler picked me up not the people who claimed to be my family. As i look at the man before me who had blond hair that defies gravity looks so much like me but the difference is my hair is brown and mine is more tamed because it reaches to the back of my knees he has sky blue eyes while mine are golden brown and he is taller i am at his shoulder. As i look at those eyes i see hurt well he deserves at least this much hurt for the pain he put me and mom through. "w w what do you mean i am your brother of course you have a brother." "Sorry but you are mistaken i don't have a brother and i don't have a father the only family i had just died so if you will excuse me i need to." I was suddenly cut off then a teen around my age with silver hair that looked like a octopus suddenly grabbed my arm "who do you think you are talking to Primo like that." I look at the teen and smile but every one in the room can tell it is not a happy smile and i see a few shiver "let go of my arm before i brake every single bone in it." I see Ieyasu grab the teen arm "Tsuna don't act like you can hurt him and even if you could you." I cut him off pissed that he acts he knows me "i did not give you permission to use my first name let alone nickname and don't act like you know me because i can more then back up my threat i am a black belt in several martial arts and am country winner for several years and i am undefeated the only two people who come close to winning against me are my boyfriend and his brother and we always tie so if you don't get this puppy off of me i WILL brake all of him bones in his arm." As my brother hurriedly pulls his dog away from me but i can see he was about to explode "what do you mean boy friend who is he" as he keeps going i look twords a man he has coppery blond hair has Asian and french facial features as i look twords him i smile and start running twords him "Alaude how are you". I was again cut off when Ieyasu grabbed me "how do you know Alaude its impossible unless..." i smirk "hey Kyoya come on out i know you are there come and see your brother." and a teen comes out looking all most like a clone of the man called Alaude but with black hair and younger.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys i decided to make tsuna a boy so sorry to disappoint those who wanted him to be girl.

I don't own KHR.

"Hn"

Said the Alaude look alike also known as Hibari Kyoya and also know as the demon of Namimori alaude's younger twin. Of course every one of knew him and Giotto knowing the reputation the demon of namimori was shocked that his little brother was dating such a person.

Tsuna ran up to his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek and then looked at the faces of the people in the room. There was shock (Giotto,G), horror (Giotto,G), confusion (Knuckle,Ryohei), laughter that was a little nervous (Asari,Takeshi), and some annoying creepy laughter (we all know who those are from and if you don't it sounds like this Kufufu and nufufu).

While they may look composed and cold on the outside Tsuna, Kyoya, and Alaude were laughing on the inside. Snapping out of his thoughts Iemitsu started to glare at Kyoya.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada you dare tell me that this blood thirsty little demon is your boyfriend? You know what? I forbid it. I will not have a gay son."

Now he was yelling and he did not notice that Giotto had flinched but Tsuna did and he also saw another thing he saw while he was shocked that he was dating Kyoya he had accepted that he was gay.

Though Tsuna guessed since Giotto too was gay then why would he have a problem with Tsuna being gay, Giotto him self dating Alaude. Every one was shocked when Tsuna suddenly punched Iemitsu.

"You bastard you think you can order me around well to bad for you Iemitsu I have never seen you as a father so don't go thinking you can suddenly try to act like one."

Iemitsu enraged at being disrespected by his own son went to slap tsuna but tsuna just side stepped grabbed his wrist and flipped Tsuna glared at the pathetic excuse of a man

"I told you before not to under estimate me. You remember it I will not say it again."

Tsuna then turned away looking into his brothers eyes earlier Giotto had not only accepted him being gay but had also been scared for him when the idiot had came at him. He was not only worried but had been ready to step in ready to chose Tsuna over Iemitsu.

As Tsuna studies his brother for a second seeing an honest person who would not only fight for his family but for a complete stranger on the street.

Before he had came here he had already guessed that his bastard father had not let his brother contact him or his mother but he had wanted to be sure so he had tested him.

He used the knowledge that the reason Giotto did not tell the idiot that he was gay and dateing Alaude was because Iemitsu hated gays.

So using this information he had asked Kyoya to play the part as his boyfriend. Don't get him wrong he was gay it was just that he did not want any one to know of who he was dating just yet.

At first Kyoya had not wanted to but when Tsuna had promised him a fight and a good show he had readily was not that he did not trust Alaude's judgement its just that while he may not hate Giotto like he does their father he was still hurt that Giotto had just left even after know the circumstances.

So seeing that his brother had wanted to protect him and had been ready to chose him over their father he knew Giotto had passed. When Tsuna smiled at Giotto every one was shocked (besides the two skylarks) Giotto being on the end of his cute brothers smile blushed along with every one else.

Though Giotto too blushed he was confused because really first tsuna denies having a brother then Tsuna glares at him and was cold to him. Seeing Tsuna suddenly smile at him of course he was confused i mean who wouldn't be confused.

Tsuna grabs Giotto's sleeve pulling him, Giotto feeling him self being pulled towards the source and sees his bother he looked at Tsuna with a with a confused look seeing the look tsuna says "I don't want to be in the same room as that bastard."

Seeing them leaving every one follows leaving Iemitsu who was mysteriously knocked out by a rubber bullet.

Hmm plot twist~~ tsuna does not hate Giotto but was testing him what will happen next will he tell Giotto the truth or will he keep messing with him for a while before telling him. Who is Tsuna's real boy friend.. it has to be someone not in the room or could tsuna know some one else in the room hmm~ Who shot the bullet? You will have to wait to see…..


	3. Chapter 3

Giotto was confused why was his brother suddenly acting all nice when not even ten minutes ago Tsuna was glaring at him and refused to even admit he was his brother. He came out of his confused thoughts when he bumped into tsuna and he looked at him questionably because he had suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall way.

"What's wrong why did you stop all of the sudden?"He asked Tsuna.

Tsuna looked at him with a bright smile and was rubbing the back of his head. "Well... I dont know where i am going."

Giotto blinked and blinked again then along with everyone else who was following every one looking at him weird tsuna glared (Pouted) at them making them stop.

"Well i wanted to get way from the Bastard and plus i was hungry." Tsuna smiled.

Giotto nodded feeling hungry too then he smiled he could have cake oh the cake the strawberry cake.

"Ok lets go eat we cant have you getting hungry Plus i want some cake."

Every one smiled seeing how he was being so caring towards his brother but then he finished his sentience and everyone just rolled their eyes knowing they should have seen this coming.

"Ohh can i have some cake too? Please? Please?" Asked Tsuna with sparkles all around him.

Everyone rubbed their eyes were they seeing right? Were there really sparkles around the two brothers as they talked about the cake and their favorites and were those flowers? Was Tsuna an an illusionist?

Seeing what everyone was thinking Alaude answered them. "No he has no mist flames i checked because this happens every time he thinks or eats something sweet like cake."

Everyone looked at him disbelievingly not able to believe it they knew Giotto sometimes produced the sparkles and flowers but they had thought he had Mist flames of course they had never checked. They shook their heads it was hard to believe it is hereditary plus there were no illusions going on it was simply unbelievable.

Seeing the disbelieving looks Hibari said "We believe that it is like an aura just that because they have such strong flames that instead of the aura being invisible it shows up when they are happy but when they are angry you can see..." Hibari looked at them and shook his head "Well you will see when tsuna is really angry what happens i think you have seen when Giotto is really angry."

Everyone nodded and shivered remembering the last time they had seen him angry. They had been fighting like they always do; Giotto had come out of his office finally finishing his paperwork and was going to eat a slice of cake so when he finally sat down and picked up the fork they had accidentally smashed his cake. They had for the first time seen the sadistic side of their boss and they would not like to see it again. If Tsuna was anything like his brother when angry and by the way Hibari acted he may be worse they were going to be very careful.

They had sat down at the table and were eating, everyone was talking, laughing and having fun when something accrued to Giotto. He looked at his brother and studied him.

"Hey Tsuna you said that Hibari is you r boy friend then that means that you are gay right?" Giotto slapped his mouth thinking he asked something wrong.

"Wait sorry you dont have to answer that not that i have anything against gays or anything it just that i was curious sorry if i." The babbling Giotto was cut off by three people laughing and two of them were people you would think would never laugh in their life though he new different because he was dating one of them and he loved him. But still it made everyone else in the room shut up and give them freaked out looks. Seeing the looks Tsuna settled down and was now just chuckling.

Tsuna smiled "Sorry Sorry to laugh like that its just I lied i am not dating Kyoya i am just childhood friends with him he is like a brother."

Giotto stared at his brother then it occurred to him.

"Wait your not gay?"

Tsuna shook his head "No No I am gay and i DO have a boyfriend which by the way is someone you know." by the end of his sentience Tsuna was smirking and everyone (but the Hibari's) had the the same thought 'Who was Tsuna's Boyfriend?' and 'We know him who is he?'

Every one was dieing wanting to know who Tsuna's boyfriend was when finally Giotto voiced their question.

"Wait then who is your boyfriend?" Everyone nodded showing they too wanted to know.

There was suddenly a voice coming from the door way.

"Well i am his boyfriend." Everyone whipped their head around too look at the person of the voice.

Cliff hanger~ I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Reborn smirked seeing everyone's blank looks showing they were not comprehending what he said. He was suddenly tackled and he looked down at the fluffy brown hair that he loved to run his fingers in. The hair standing up in gravity-defying spikes that is only rivaled by its owners brothers hair and his own.

"Reborn!"

Tsuna yelled grinning the most anyone has ever seen besides a select few. Giotto stared not believing what he is seeing before he jumped up not believing what he is seeing.

"What the hell is going on here."

Reborn smirked in amusement while tsuna was pulling him to the table to eat. As there were not any more seats (And even it there where) Reborn pulled tsuna into his lap and sat where the brunette previously sat.

"Like i said i am Tsuna's boyfriend."

Reborn stated while taking a bite of the Vongola pasta (Clam Pasta) while also feeding tsuna. Giotto stared before he looked to tsuna and asked.

"Are you messing with us again"

When Tsuna shook his head while him, reborn, hibari, and Alaude smirked at being reminded of having successfully tricked the blonds HI (Hyper Intuition). Giotto sat down still in shock before he sighed feeling tired with the rollercoster of emotions he has been going threw today. There were a million questions going threw Giotto's head but he only asked one that is playing on every ones mind.

"How?"

(I was going to stop here just it just didn't feel right)

Reborn and Tsuna smiled looking at each other and seeing this Giotto felt the weight fall of his shoulders that has been there since he could remember. Tsuna was happy he was with someone who he loved and who loved him back, who would protect him and keep him safe from being hurt by the mafia.

It was that one look that told Giotto that yes his brother is truly loves and is with Reborn and not just messing with him. Seeing all this he smiled at them when they turned to look at him they were re-leaved to see that Giotto believed and excepted them they knew he too was gay but Reborn is so much older and not to mention a hitman and Giotto's ex-tor-tutor beneath the table they griped hands and tsuna spoke up he and Reborn started telling their story.

This is the beginning of the end...Well at least for this story but really there is going to be 1 or 2 more chapters 3 or 4 max. Also i am so sorry for not updating i know i am a ass half of it was because my computer charger broke so i could not charge it which means it dies and quarter is me having to catch up in school and the rest was me being lazy as fuck if you guys review or pm me it always makes me feel guilty and truly i am sorry for making you wait this long i am a truly an ass. Also as this is like my second story on here i had no plot when i made it so i have really no idea how they met so please give me ideas the more ideas the faster i post new chapters.


End file.
